Traditional control technology of UAV comprises remote control, mobile phone APP (Application) control, kinect motion control technology etc, which needs operators to hold some devices used for flight control, prevents the users from getting out of fixed devices, as a result, leads to restricted user experience and participation, and puts obstacles to the requirement and development of intelligent UAVs.